La magia más poderosa
by FrozenSound
Summary: La historia de la siguiente generación. Todos tienen secretos. Todos están confusos. Un nuevo mal atenaza el mundo mágico. Y esta vez, no es Harry Potter el que puede salvarlo. Con tiempo para vivir el primer amor, el estrés de los estudios y la búsqueda de lo que más anhelan, los protagonistas descubrirán que si pueden confiar unos en otros, todo es posible.
1. Un salto en el tiempo

DOS AÑOS MÁS TARDE...

Aquel día, Inglaterra dejó de parecer el Polo Norte. Después de meses y meses de estar metidos en lo que ya se estaba pareciendo a un frigorífico gigante, los alumnos de Hogwarts pudieron salir al exterior sin ir abrigados como esquimales. Aún así, el viento afilaba la piel y el sol apenas calentaba la sangre. Pero al lo menos el astro había decidido comunicar que seguía vivo...

Una chica de quinto ;menuda, de facciones finas y largo cabello del color de cobre viejo; se movía por los corredores próximos a los jardines del castillo, con apuro. La mochila que llevaba a sus espaldas estaba llena de libros, y esto le hacía caminar un tanto encorvada.

Ya no faltaba tanto para los T.I.M.O.S. y É.X.T.A.S.I.S y los alumnos estaban empezando a agobiarse ¡ Habrían sus libros con interés insospechado! Incluso alguno empezó a prestar atención en clase...

La chica dejó de pensar en eso porque se detuvo unos segundos para una breve charla con una compañera mayor de Ravenclaw. No hablaron de algo precisamente alegre. Preguntó cuando era la siguiente reunión del E.M. y ella no supo qué responderle. Para estas cosas, había que preguntarle a su prima o a su hermano. Tras dos suspiros a la par, ambas reanudaron su camino.

Lily Potter ajustó al cuello su bufanda de Griffindor, y se subió el asa derecho de la mochila. Para un día que podía disfrutar de un mínimo de entretenimiento, y la gente siempre recordándole horrores que acontecían fuera de los muros del colegio. Completamente normal que la gente prefiriera pensar en exámenes.

Al cabo de unos minutos, se detuvo y fijó la vista en una de las esquinas del jardín interior, en la que el sol alumbraba débilmente. Dos muchachos estaban sentados sobre la hierba, mirando atentamente a unos pergaminos interminables. Apuntes de séptimo (de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, aunque ella no podía saberlo)

Ambos eran altos y ¿para qué negarlo? guapos, cada uno a su particular manera.

Joshua Wracen era el más moreno de los dos. O el único con melanina. Su cuerpo era casi cuadrado de tanto ejercicio físico al que era sometido por su dueño. Su aspecto era tosco y rudo. Sin embargo, una sonrisa suya borraba casi de un plumazo toda su apariencia de "chico malo", o como se le quiera llamar.

El otro, de tez pálida, cabello rubio, y ojos grises y apagados, era más delgado y enjuto, daba la impresión de menos alegre y un poco más triste. Lily suspiró mientras lo miraba, con el rostro apoyado en una de las columnas de piedra del tejado cuadrado que rodeaba aquel jardín. No siempre había sido tan triste, pero parecía que irremediablemente era lo que quedaba.

Scorpius Malfoy.

Casi automáticamente, él levanto la mirada y la vio, y sus miradas conectaron. Ella levantó las cejas, en un extraño ademán de saludo.

Scorpius y Josh intercambiaron acto seguido un acto de diálogo en el que el último puso los ojos en blanco, y acto seguido, ambos se pusieron a recoger sus cosas, mientras la chica los miraba.

El compañero Slytherin de Scorpius saludó a Lily también, dedicándole un saludo de carácter casi teatral. Después, se largó rápidamente por el corredor derecho, en dirección al vestíbulo del colegio. El rubio llegó más lentamente hacia ella, haciendo gala de su característica elegancia, que, porqué no decirlo, en ocasiones molestaba a la gente. Ella se había acostumbrado, aunque ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello alguna vez.

-No es que le caigas mal- le dijo en tono confidencial cuando la tuvo a centímetros- Es que yo era su última esperanza para entender la lección de Patterson.

-¿Y Grace?- preguntó ella mientras, con un gesto, lo invitó a caminar al exterior. A ningún lugar en concreto-¿No es la lista del curso?

-Sabes que Rose es la lista de mi curso. Y aunque Grace, al ser su mejor amiga se supone que está más a su alcance...últimamente está como...desaparecida. Y ausente. Como en su mundo particular...

Lily calló convenientemente. No sería ella la que le dijera donde estaba la chica más guapa y codiciada de séptimo curso. En medio de las estanterías de la biblioteca, acompañada de...

-¿Hay algo que quieres que te explique? ¿pociones, encantamientos? por cierto ¿adónde estamos yendo?

-Ni idea- contestó, con una sonrisa. La primera del día, y eso que eran las cuatro de la tarde- y si. No entiendo la poción regurgitante de estómago de Badgreen.

-¿Del estómago de Badgreen?

Ambos rieron levemente. Para Lily, la primera sonrisa en meses.

Casi sin darse cuenta estaban llegando a las inmediaciones del lago. Allí, el viento soplaba con más ímpetu, desordenando los mechones plateados de Scorpius. Ambos se detuvieron, y miraron al horizonte durante largos minutos.

Lily suspiró largamente. Se volvió hacia él.

-Mira, ya sé que habíamos quedado para estudiar...o sea, que ambos íbamos a estudiar, pero...

-Pero no te apetece-dijo él. A ella le gustaba demasiado el modo en el que le hablaba. Como si tratara de conocerla un poco más a cada frase. Como si pudiera adivinarla. Como si bebiera su personalidad.

-No es que no me apetezca. Pero tengo...

-Otras cosas en la cabeza.

De pronto, cayó en la cuenta.

-Te pasa lo mismo, ¿verdad? bueno, nos pasa lo mismo a todos...

Se encogió de hombros. Su mirada decía algo así como "no pienses en eso ahora"

-Tenemos el mejor día en meses. No sé tú, pero yo no quiero pasarlo estudiando.

-Podías haberme avisado antes- protestó ella mientras caminaban para sentarse en las gruesas raíces de un roble- ¿sabes lo que pesa esta cosa llena de...cosas?

Pudo oír la risa burlona de Scorpius. Sonrió también.

Se sentaron a los pies del árbol, con agotamiento reflejado en sus rostros.

Unos segundos después, Lily, intuyendo una atmósfera de incomodidad, alcanzó un extremo de la bufanda de Scorpius, verde, como una hoja de laurel oscurecida. Se fijó en que era mucho más suave que la suya de Griffindor, y lo comprobó, juntando los tejidos.

Tardó un largo minuto en darse cuenta de que él la miraba, entre extrañado y curioso.

Lily sonrío, nerviosa.

-Es suave- sólo dijo.

-Si quieres, te la cambio- comentó, irónico.

-Como quieras- respondió, siguiéndole el juego.

¿Aquello era coquetear? Si lo era, ella, a pesar de tener dieciséis ya lo había hecho antes, sólo que de forma muy diferente. Si era algo más, era el doble de nuevo para ella.

Tampoco se le pasó por alto el detalle de que estaban demasiado cerca. De que si Scorpius quisiera, podría rodear su espalda y atraerla sin esfuerzo hacia su pecho, y, con un poco de suerte, oír el desenfrenado latido de su corazón. Quedar abrazados.

Y después de esos tontos pensamientos, que la hacían quedarse en su propia nebulosa de felicidad durante minutos, llegaba esa sensación de hundimiento en el pecho. Y a eso ya si que no era capaz de ponerle nombre. Pero la frenaba todo el tiempo: sus gestos, sus palabras, sus acciones...

Las sensaciones del corazón y del centro del pecho subieron rápidamente a su mejilla, librando la misma batalla de siempre, mientras Scorpius le retiraba el pelo de la cara, que estaba quedando muy desordenado por el viento. Su mano era suave, y sus largos dedos entraban en la parte más frondosa del cabello, jugando a peinarlo.

-Me encanta tu pelo...-le soltó, distraído. Ella cerró los ojos. Su error fue volver a abrirlos.

Oh, no. Esa cara otra vez.

Cada vez que Scorpius tenía algún pequeño detalle cariñoso con ella, la miraba con una expresión muy extraña en el rostro. Como si en el fondo, no quisiera ni verla. Eso era. Esa era la sensación del pecho. Desconfianza, tal vez. La incomodidad había ganado otra batalla. ¿No podría haberse estado quieta, sólo para haber soñado unos minutos más?

-Scorpius...-dijo incorporándose y sentándose correctamente, mientras encogía las piernas- tenemos que hablar.

-Ya, siempre tenemos cosas de las que hablar- contestó con un deje de molestia.

-No, esto no es sobre exámenes, o sobre el E.M...es sobre ti- dijo girándose para mirarle.

Él, que estaba espatarrado sobre el tronco se incorporó, intentando quedar a su altura.

Suspiró. Su rostro volvía a mostrar el miedo que siempre mostraba cuando se mostraba cariñoso de más con ella. ¡Como si la chica fuera a escupirle y a salir corriendo de su lado!. Claro que él no sabía que se le notaba tanto...

Pero Lily Luna Potter no era de las chicas que huían, Era de las que se enfrentaban a sus problemas, y ella ya llevaba tiempo sin hacerlo.

-Hemos estado viéndonos...-empezó ella, y se aclaró la garganta con la necesidad de quien lleva días sin hablar. Al ver la expresión de él desvió su mirada hacia el lago, donde varios estudiantes de tercero corrían unos detrás de otros.

-Si ¿y?- se vio obligado a preguntar, ya que ella no añadía nada más.

-Pues que tú y yo ni siquiera hablamos antes de que empezara este curso, y eso que...

-Que era el novio de Rose- comentó, como quien comenta el tiempo.

Un silencio tenso los recorrió a ambos. Scorpius recordaba y Lily experimentaba sentimientos extraños hacia su prima, Scorpius y a todo aquel que se cruzara por su pensamiento.

-Mira- continuó Lily, perdiendo la paciencia. Se levantó bruscamente, cogió su mochila y con fuerza se la colocó en la espalda- no te entiendo.

Él se incorporó también.

-¿Qué no entiendes?

-¡Nada!

-No se puede no enterd...

-¡No te entiendo a ti! ¡No te entiendo!-le repitió.

Odiaba esos momentos, porque él se parecía un ser callado y sumiso, porque aquel no era él. ¿Porqué sólo se comportaba así con ella? No se lo merecía. Ella no era mandona, ni creída. Ella era normal. Y si sentía celos de Rose era porque sabía que con ella había sido completamente diferente.

Bueno, tampoco es que a Scorpius le gustara ella.

¿Y si la estaba utilizando en un intento desesperado de recuperarla? no...todo el mundo sabía que Rose Weasley ya no estaba al alcance de nadie. De nadie, excepto del chico delgado de ojos azules y mirada enferma.

-A principios de curso-empezó-te acercas a mí y como si tal cosa empiezas a hablarme y a preguntarme cosas, y yo te seguí el juego...no sé porqué te seguí el juego- hablaba deprisa y atropelladamente, trabucándose en las palabras- pero lo hice y después dices "Lily, podríamos ir a volar" "Lily, podríamos ir a estudiar" y todo está genial, pero te haces el guay y después haces algo y yo pienso "si es que el fondo no quiere pasar tiempo conmigo"...

-Pues no pienses- dijo, nervioso.

Pero para nerviosismo el de ella, que hizo caso omiso a sus palabras.

-¡Y entonces ya no sé qué demonios quieres! primero...-iba a decirlo, pero el orgullo se lo impedía y fue un poco menos específica- haces esas cosas, te comportas como...no sé. Y después parece como si no quisieses estar conmigo.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-Espero que no, porque estoy harta de sentirme culpable porque me toques el pelo porque sé que después vas a poner esa cara de extreñido que...

Scorpius la agarró de los hombros, llamándola desesperadamente.

-Calla- le pidió, en tono conciliador.

-De todas formas, ya he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir. Ahora puedes hablar tú, si te atreves.

Scorpius estaba abriendo la boca para decir algo. Lily volvió a hablar. Él se estaba quedando sin ideas sobre qué hacer.

-Y una última cosa. Ya tengo suficientes preocupaciones en la cabeza. Mi mejor amigo está en San Mungo medio muerto, tengo reuniones del E.M, el equipo de Quidditch, los T.I.M.O.S y no soy perfecta, renuncié porque no puedo con todo. Así que aunque me guste estar cont...no tengo tiempo para crearme paranoias.

-Me gustas- le soltó, como si tal cosa.

-¿Desde cuándo?- preguntó con rapidez, como si no estuviera dispuesta a...de hecho, no lo había asimilado todavía-¿cómo te gusto?

-¿Cómo? como persona, como amiga, como chica, como jugadora de Quidditch...me gustas más o menos como desde siempre.

Bufó. No se puede guardar toda la información en la botella con el tapón puesto, y que después, cuando ella lo retira que toda salga disparada como el champán.

-Y yo era la que no quería estudiar porque según tú, tenía la cabeza en otras cosas...

-Lo siento- dijo él, recuperando su compostura.

Ella hizo un esfuerzo y lo miró. Él...sus amigas ya le habían advertido que Malfoy estaba "colado" por ella. Pero eso era un completo disparate. Siempre se lo había oarecido...

Simplemente se parecía a...

-Yo no soy Rose. Ni me parezco a ella...

-¿A qué viene eso?- le preguntó, indignado.

-Crees que soy como ella.

-¡Ella no tiene nada que ver!-gritó- de hecho...ella ya sabía lo que sentía por ti.

¿Lo que sentía por ella? o sea, ¿todo aquello iba en serio? la mente de Lily empezó a bloquearse.

-¿Y quién más "lo sabía"?-murmuró-¿Medio Hogwarts?

-Todo el mundo se daba cuenta. Lo sabía incluso Harley. Él fue el que me dijo que tenía que acercarme a ti de alguna manera, porque sino me iba a arrepentir el resto de mi vida.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos. Entre el mareo de su cabeza, el latido desbocado de su corazón, y la cantidad de información que estaba almacenando en unos segundos. ¿Arrepentirse el resto de su vida?

Supuso que ya podía admitirlo a gusto: Scorpius Malfoy le gustaba. No entendía como todavía, pero le gustaba. Lo que pasaba era que ya no sabía ni como. ¿Arrepentirse el resto de su vida? ¡si ella a penas acaba de darse cuenta de que se sentía atraída por él!

-Pero...casi no me conoces- soltó en un hilo de voz, completamente noqueada.

-Eso intentaba hacer...y Harley tenía razón. Prefiero vivir el resto de mi vida sabiendo que me rechazas, a mirarte y darme cuenta de que ni siquiera hablamos una sola vez.

-Pero...no puedes saber si te gusta alguien sólo con mirarla. O con oír hablar de ella.

-Pues a mí me paso...durante tres años, me pasó.

No podía hablar. Observó inmóvil y entre lágrimas (¿qué lagrimas? ¿las suyas? de la histeria...el problema era que estaba descargando todo su nerviosismo en _**eso**_) como él agarraba su mochila y se disponía a abandonar ese lugar del demonio.

No, no. No, no, no, no, nononononononono. Merlín, ¡que espere!

-¡Pero no te vayas!- le gritó- ¡Scorpius!

Para su sorpresa, se detuvo. Pero no la miró.

Una extraña fuerza la liberó de su entumecimiento y salió disparada hacia él, hasta quedar a un escaso metro. Se preguntó si estaba llorando.

-Yo no...no te he rechazado. No te rechazo. Sólo...no te vayas todavía.

Él no reacciono de ninguna manera. No veía nada más que su espalda y quería verle a él. Llegó a su altura y le cogió de la mano. Su mano no estaba tan fría como antes. Él no rechazó el contacto. Hizo que la mirara, mientras, como pudo, situó la mano en su mejilla, tal como había hecho Scorpius minutos antes. Se miraron. Largamente, mientras ella procuraba explicar con los ojos lo que le era imposible explicar de otra forma.

Lentamente, volvió a enredar los dedos en pelo.

-Está bien- dijo Lily , refiriéndose a su mano- ¿entiendes? está bien...

Sus ojos, grises la examinaron una vez más, empezando a entender un poco que podía estar pensando. Ahora había dado un paso gigante, pero Lily todavía estaba empezando a ordenar sus ideas.

Y al fin y al cabo, respecto a ella siempre había sido muy cuidadoso. El miedo a hacerlo mal se había ido, y ahora sólo estaban dos personas cuyos corazones bombeaban a una velocidad inusual. Sobretodo el de Lily, que no estaba acostumbrada a sentir ese cosquilleo tan extraño.

Scorpius se dio cuenta en ese momento con un aspaviento del espectáculo que habían estado montado. Un considerado número de estudiantes miraban hacia ellos, curiosos y atentos al siguiente movimiento.

Carraspeó.

-¿Que te parece si nos vamos a la biblioteca y te ayudo a entender la poción regurgitante? todos nos miran...y estoy empezando a estar un poco harto de ser el centro de los cotilleos...

-Me parece bien-dijo, mucho más relajada, después de suspirar. Él había entendido su mensaje. Se prometió que pensaría detenidamente sobre ellos. Sobre lo que sentía. Bueno, lo que sentía ya lo sabía. Tenía que pensar en que grado se acercaba a lo que sentía él.

Subo esta historia después de llevar veinte capítulos publicados en otra página, con la esperanza de compartirla por y encontrar a más gente a la que le guste. Me decidí a hacerlo ahora que se puede clasificar la historia con más protagonistas. Es una historia bastante coral. Espero no decepcionaros si me dais una oportunidad.

¿Review? se agradecería mucho ;)


	2. La hija de Pansy Parkinson

_DOS AÑOS ANTES..._

-Buenos días.

El bullicio de el gran comedor de Hogwarts era tal, que Scorpius Malfoy, encontrándose a sólo treinta centímetros de su amiga, no escuchó su saludo.

Grace Wilson cerró los ojos y golpeó con sus apuntes de historia la cabeza de su amigo. No demasiado fuerte. No demasiado.

-¡Auch!

Ella sonrío radiantemente.

-¡Buenos días!

-Hola, hola...-murmuró.

-¿A qué viene tanto jaleo?- preguntó la chica mientras se sentaba al lado del chico delgado y cabellos plateados. Aquel escándalo era anormal y extraño, lo que le hizo intuir a Grace que se había perdido alguna noticia importante.

Scorpius no contestó (si bien a ella le pareció escuchar un pequeño gruñido) y siguió engullendo su tostada. Justo enfrente de ellos, un alumno que leía la sección de deportes de "El Profeta" bajó escandalosamente el periódico, dejando al descubierto su rostro. Su corbata verde estaba totalmente descolocada, al contrario que la de Scorpius.

-Buenas, tardona.

-Hola, Josh.

Aquel era Joshua Wracen. Cuadrado, de rostro duro y facciones rudas. A simple vista un bruto en potencia. Pero perdía esa fama en cuanto veías su gran sonrisa aparecer de sus resecos labios.

Como en aquel momento.

-Te has perdido las nuevas de Mcgonagall. Una pena.

-Déjame pensar...-dijo Grace, mientras llenaba su plato con alimentos que iban camino de constituír un substancioso desayuno. No era de las que se cortaban al comer. Nunca engordaba- ¿se ha convertido en gato, pero para siempre?

-Frío- respondió Scorpius mientras retiraba con una mano las migas de la mesa hacia el suelo.

-Tiene novio.

Josh arrugó la nariz, en señal de disgusto.

-No digas idioteces.

-Qué asco- dijo Scorpius, con una mueca de desagrado.

Ellos se miraron, con una mirada de expectación.

-Suéltalo ya- incitó ella.

El chico de pelo castaño suspiró.

-Por lo visto, a final de curso (ya lo sé, para el queda un ratito todavía) habrá una fiesta. Para todo Hogwarts.

-¿Una fiesta?- preguntó Grace con la boca llena de gachas de avena- ¿Para qué una fiesta?

-Los ventitrés años de la Victoria sobre Voldemort y Mortífagos.

Grace no cabía en si de su asombro, abriendo mucho sus ojos verdes, casi amarillos.

-Ventitrés años...¿pero porqué ventitrés? no es muy normal que...

- Recuerda que en el mundo mágico es diferente- recordó Josh cortándola- igual que cumplimos la mayoría de edad a los diecisiete, las fechas que se celebran son ventitrés, y no venticinco. Ventitrés aniversario.

-¿Y el cincuenta aniversario?

-Cuarenta y siete aniversario, querrás decir.

Grace levantó las cejas. Segundos después, le dio un leve codazo a Scorpius, en señal de complicidad.

-Esto es de lo que te enteras por tener a un amigo mestizo con una familia bien estructurada.

Los chicos se dirigieron una tensa mirada, mientras Grace golpeaba el tenedor contra su plato con una pizca de rabia que sólo amigos tan cercanos para ella como ellos dos sabían notar.

-¿Algo más?- preguntó un minuto después, con voz neutral.

-Bueno...-respondió Josh. Scorpius se había perdido en su propia constelación, con la mirada fija en un punto de la mesa de Griffindor. Como casi siempre, como casi todos los dias desde hacía ya demasiado tiempo- hay que ir por parejas. Ya sabes...casi como un baile.

La chica rodó sus ojos (hoy estaban más amarillos que verdes) con frustración.

-¿Pero no era una fiesta?

-De hecho, lo es...- contestó el rubio, ausente.

-Pero dijo que había que conseguir pareja. Dijeron.

-¡Pues eso se dice antes!- le reprochó ella a Josh.

-En realidad Scor y yo estábamos apostando cuantos chicos te lo pedirán para el tres de mayo. Teniendo en cuenta que acabamos de volver de vacaciones de Navidad, les dará tiempo a muchos.

-¿Y porque me lo van a pedir?

Joshua cogió aire, dispuesto a enumerar. Scorpius se le unió.

-Guapa.

-Lista.

-Rubia.

-Con carácter.

-Ojos bonitos.

- Muuuuuuuuy guapa.

-Callaos la boca- exigió, de mal talante.

-Con mucho carácter- finalizó Scorpius.

-Que conste que no me gustan las chicas con carácter- aclaró Josh- pero parece que al resto del mundo si.

-Eso es porque tú tampoco es que tengas mucho carácter...

- ¡Ya vale! No quiero ir con nadie. Estas cosas no me gustan.

-Sobretodo si no puedes ir con quien tu quieres- murmuró Scorpius, más desanimado.

-No es que no puedas, Scorpius, es que ni siquiera se lo vas a pedir- respondió mirando hacia el mismo punto que él- está guapa hoy, ¿no crees?

Él carraspeó desviando la mirada.

-Me han dicho que la mesa de Griffindor tiene un agujero. Espero que no hayas sido tú, traspasando con la mirada...

Joshua rió y alzó su periódico, retomando la lectura del artículo "Las cinco mejores paradas en la historia profesional de Oliver Wood, por Ginevra Potter"

-Lo que me voy a reír de ti cuando te guste alguien no va a ser normal- le amenazó Scorpius mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

Ella habría respondido a la pulla, pero estaba demasiado ocupada observando a un Griffindor de su edad que se aproximaba a grandes zancadas hacia la mesa de Slytherin. A medida que se acercaba más y más, las chicas que todavía quedaban charlando alzaban la mirada, y nerviosas dejaban la comida o sus apuntes a un lado.

El muchacho Griffindor no era otro que Harley. Sólo Harley. Su nombre y apellidos quedaron hacía años eclipsados por un mote, que, a Grace personalmente, le parecía muy poco original. Muy alto (semejante altura de hacía aparentar unos dos años más de los que tenía), de piel morena, espeso pelo castaño y ojos marrones, casi negros, según todas las chicas (de casi cualquier edad y gusto) , era el joven más guapo que habían visto jamás.

Sin embargo, para ella, no tenía más atractivo que el físico. Y ni siquiera se fijaba demasiado en eso. Más de una se había metido con sus gustos sexuales por expresar tales opiniones en voz alta. Así que había aprendido a callarse, fundamentalmente para no tener que aguantar a la pesada de turno.

Lo siguió con la mirada mientras empezaba a pasar de largo por un extremo de la mesa. Hasta algunos chicos lo observaban, inquisitivos. Todos esperaban algún tipo de movimiento por su parte.

Y el chico caminó tranquilo y seguro. Y, finalmente, cuando Grace y Scorpius lo tuvieron justo enfrente, y Josh y Aline, ( la chica de tercero sentada a la derecha de el Slytherin de la corbata mal colocada) a unos centimetros, él se giro para mirarlos.

Grace tenía que haberlo intuído.

-Buenas- saludó, como quien saluda en su casa al despertarse de buen humor.

Scorpius frunció el ceño. La chica y Josh se mantuvieron circunspectos (él fingió que seguía inmerso en el artículo) y se empezó a formar un silencio general de los más extraño.

¡Con el jaleo que había cuando ella llegó!

-Qué pasa...- dijo Grace.

-¿Has oído lo de la fiesta?

Grace también frunció el ceño. En aquel momento, ambos delgados, rubios y con la misma expresión en el rostro, Scorpius y ella parecían hermanos.

-La verdad es que no, acabo de llegar, me lo estaban contando ahora. ¿Verdad, Josh?

El aludido soltó una pequeña sonrisilla. Por lo demás, ni se inmutó.

-Bueno- continuó Harley- pues me preguntaba si querrías ir conmigo.

Ella suspiró largamente al cabo de unos segundos.

-Haber...¿y porqué va a querer alguien como tú ir conmigo?

Él desvió la mirada, fingiendo que lo pensaba.

-¿Porque los dos somos guapos? y vamos en el mismo curso, y eso.

Joshua soltó una corta carcajada.

Grace lo miró desconcertada.

-Pues vaya motivo, Harley...

-¿Entonces...

-Entonces no quiero ir contigo, si es que voy. Y seguiré sin querer ir contigo aunque me des un buen motivo. Lo siento- se encogió de hombros- la verdad, no sé como has podido pensar que te diría que si.

-Ohh- dijo con una expresión de disgusto que se viera como se viera y por algún desconocido motivo, no parecía muy creíble. Tras dos segundos de silencio incómodo, se encogió de hombros, como si tal cosa- Lástima. Se lo pediré a otra. Adiós y gracias.

Y se alejó sin más, tal como había llegado. Derrochando chulería.

Grace suspiró y se destensó.

-Jojo- soltó Josh con expresión divertido.

Scorpius se limitó a seguir al Griffindor con la mirada, y finalmente dictaminó en voz baja que Harley era un chico muy extraño. Muy rarito. Demasiado para su comprensión.

Grace habría añadido varios adjetivos no demasiado halagadores para describirlo, pero alguien la llamó a lo lejos. Reconoció la voz del otro prefecto de Slytherin ( el verano anterior ella había recibido la insignia de prefecta con la carta de Hogwarts) Hyssac Sladde.

-¡Wilson! ¡Grace Wilson!- gritaba, apremiante.

-¡Aquí!- gritó levantándose para que Hyssac la localizara.

Lo divisó a unos cuantos metros. Él la miró también y se acercó a ella a toda velocidad.

-Tengo que llegar a clase de pociones quince minutos antes, sino Badgreen me mata, como siempre llego tarde, me castigó.

-Lo sabemos. Te gritó en plena clase ¿recuerdas?

-Si, bueno... pues como tú no estabas cuando llegó el correo, lo he tenido que coger yo.-Grace se fijó en el pequeño montón de cartas que llevaba en la mano que no estaba ocupada por el libro de pociones- hay para ti.

Hyssac le tendió una carta que hizo que Grace sonriera nada más verla. Era de su padre. Como cada tres días, había recibido correo del hombre que la esperaba fuera del mundo mágico, en un hogar donde ella se olvidaba de la magia, y de todos los problemas que parecía traer siempre consigo.

Quienes conocían a los padres de Grace Wilson (y pocos eran los que conocían a los dos) decían que ella era el vivo retrato de su padre. Y que de su madre había heredado parte del carácter, si bien su padre se había encargado de ir corrigiendo sus malos comportamientos. Pero ella no quería parecerse a su madre: No quería ser como ella, no queria que la relacionaran con ella, y sobretodo, que no la compararan con ella. Ella tenía motivos de sobra para desear todo aquello, y solía pensar que con su historia podrían escribirse páginas y páginas de una historia que sólo a los más retorcidos les gustaría leer.

Sin embargo, la palabra odio era demasiado para describir lo que Grace sentía por su madre.

Pansy.

Cabe decir que nunca se escribían cartas. Hace años una o dos cada tantos meses, pero la comunicación fue tan poca que sirvió para que se metamorfoseara en palabras inexistentes. Por eso, cada vez que Grace recibía una carta de su padre era un alivio, un soplo de aire fresco. El recordatorio de que alguien ahí afuera pensaba en ella. Eso la hacía sentir bien. Una simple carta.

De ahí su sorpresa al encontrase con que había otra para ella esta vez. Aquel sobre era más grande y pulcro. Se apresuró a mirar el remitente, pero encontró un gran sello en su lugar, parecido al de las cartas de Hogwarts.

"Hospital San Mungo para enfermedades y heridas mágicas"

Grace frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿una carta de San Mungo?

-En serio, me tengo que ir ya- Hyssac palmeó su hombro levemente y echó a correr, aireando el pelo rubio y largo de ella al pasar.

Abrió el gran sobre, entre expectante y nerviosa. Finalmente, sacó un pequeño pergamino de ortografía pulcra y legible.

_Estimada señorita Wilson:_

_Forma parte de uno de los servicios del Hospital informar debidamente a los familiares o personas más cercanas a los afectados graves o con serios problemas de inmovilidad que ingresan en nuestras paredes de su ingreso y/o estado actual, así como de mensajes urgentes de estos hacia estas ciertas personas._

_Por lo tanto, es nuestro deber informarle de que un familiar suyo ha sido ingresado de una enfermedad desconocida y en vías de investigación junto con un grupo de afectados más (para más información, consultar en recepción del centro) y su estado, comprobado por un grupo de medimagos especializados en enfermedades extrañas, parece grave pero por el momento, resulta incierto._

_Se ruega por parte de su familiar afectado visita y apoyo en estas circunstancias._

_Paciente: Pansy Samdon._

_Planta: Segunda (Virus mágicos)_

_Habitación: 35._

_Atentamente,_

_El equipo de San Mungo._

Grace bajó la mirada, confusa.

Scorpius se había levantado del banco, que ya estaba prácticamente vacío, y la miraba, preocupado.

- ¿Grace?

-Es...mi madre.

- ¿Ocurrió algo?

-Creo que está enferma. Creo que quiere que vaya a verla. Es decir- sacudió la cabeza- está enferma, pero no sé si quiere que vaya a verla.

Él no supo que responder. Ella lo miró, como pidiendo ayuda.

-¿Qué hago?

-¿Qué quieres hacer?

**-**  
**Hola, gente de **  
**Aquí el segundo capítulo. Espero que si lo lees y decides dejar de leerlo porque no salen tus personajes favoritos de la tercera generación ya te aviso que solo ten paciencia. Ya llevo escritos veinte capítulos y les ha dado tiempo a todos de aparecer. Eso si también aviso de que hay mucho personaje inventado, que por otra parte, me parece normal ya que en Hogwarts viven más personas que Rose, Scorpius etc.**

**Guest:No te preocupes, la sigo ;)**

**Mela Oriano: Si quieres que haya, habrá Scorose si tienes paciencia. Pero supongo que la respuesta es no. No lo es como tal.**


	3. El refrán del Slytherin valiente

La concentración en aquel  
aula era imposible. Siempre lo era.

La segunda clase de aquel  
Jueves, Transformaciones, era ruidosa y caótica casi sin medida. Los alumnos de aquella clase aprovechaban para charlar sobre cotilleos más recientes ( como que Harley fue rechazado por Grace Wilson para ir al baile del tres de mayo) o para descargar la tensión de los estudios, hablando sobre otras banalidades. Alguno exclusivamente recuperaba horas de sueño, pero con aquel bullicio era complicado hacerlo.

Y a pesar de todo, en Transformaciones se aprendían muchas cosas rápidamente, y los alumnos se preparaban correctamente para los T.I.M.O.S, con claras expectativas de que los resultados fueran buenos.

Las clases de Robert Redfield, profesor de la asignatura y jefe de la casa Ravenclaw, eran sin duda un ejemplo de que se puede uno divertir y sentirse realizado aprendiendo. Y que realmente se aprende algo.

A Grace se le daban bien muchas asignaturas: Runas Antiguas, Aritmancia, Defensa contra las artes Oscuras, Pociones (su punto fuerte) y todas en general. Pero en Transformaciones flaqueaba un poco. Por eso, siempre procuraba estar un poco más atenta en esa clase, a pesar de la dinámica de esta.

Pero ese día estaba sólo físicamente en el aula. Mentalmente estaba lejos, muy lejos. Miraba a un punto fijo del cristal de una ventana, mientras la compañera Griffindor situada a su derecha manejaba de manera incorrecta su varita. La tarea era convertir un pesado libro en un lagarto de tamaño medio, y haciendo esa extraña floritura sólo conseguía un libro con cola de reptil.

Al menos eso alejaría a ladrones de libros-pensó.

-Manejas horrosamente la varita, Charlotte-dijo, esta vez en voz alta.

Mientras la Gryffindor regordeta se sonrojaba en sobremanera, a sabiendas de que ella siempre manejaba fatal la varita y aprobaba por los pelos muchas asignaturas, la otra compañera de al lado, Rose Weasley, miraba a Grace con aprensión. El lagarto de la chica pelirroja se deslizaba por la mesa, feliz de poder moverse.

-Hace lo que puede, Wilson.

La chica Slytherin se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la pelirroja, que la miraba con disgusto.

-También yo, y mira.

-Si, ya veo. Por cierto, tu lagarto está lleno de letras.

Era cierto. El lagarto de Grace era perfecto, excepto porque tenía el cuerpo cubierto de letras escamosas.

-Maldición-exclamó.

Rose rió. No de manera tan malvada como si fuera una de las Slytherin con las que compartía habitación, sino más bien como si todo aquello le hiciera gracia de verdad

Grace no entendía del todo el sistema del profesor, pero estaba cerca de hacerlo.

Casi desde la primera clase, el profesor Redfield había reordenado a los Gryffindors y Slytherins y los había puesto juntos. Con el paso de cuatro años, Grace conocía a los Gryffindors lo suficiente como para hacer una descripción (si bien un poco superficial) de ellos.

Las chicas con las que compartía mesa ahora mismo y desde la vuelta de las vacaciones de Navidad eran Charlotte Sanders y Rose Weasley.

Charlotte era gordita, tímida y un desastre andante. Caminaba con la mirada en el suelo y procuraba no llamar mucho la atención. Aunque era mala con la varita, las asignaturas como Historia de la magia o Herbología las dominaba. No tenía muchos amigos. Solía verla de vez en cuando con Hufflepuffs igual de tímidos que ella.

La primera era Rose, y era una Weasley. Era pelirroja por supuesto, y altísima. Había oído a demasiados adultos o profesores decirle que era una copia de su madre, pero con los rasgos Weasley heredados de su padre. Rose sacaba unas notas excelentes y tenía un fuerte carácter que dejaba ver de vez en cuando ejerciendo labores de prefecta.

Grace la consideraba un poco histérica. Pero si tuviera que confiar en alguna Gryffindor, lo haría en ella.

Aparte de Charllotte y Rose, había otras dos chicas. Una, Christinne Bennett, era a la que media clase consideraba hueca de ía darse aires de interesante todo el tiempo. Nadie la aguantaba. Además era una loca de la Adivinación, y todo el mundo detestaba la adivinación.

Y la última era Ann. Ann Anderson. Sorprendente. Siempre la había considerado poca cosa: tan bajita (incluso más que la propia Grace) y tan menuda que nadie se fijaba en ella (si lograba tapar sus brillantes ojos azules con la larga melena negra, claro) y sin embargo había visto a la chica hacer cosas realmente extrañas. Su nombre salió elegido por el caliz de fuego el año anterior, en el Torneo de los tres magos, celebrado en Beaxbutons. Y aunque el elegido de la escuela francesa había resultado vencedor, Ann había sido la segunda y había perdido por un pelo. La había visto hacer cosas que más de la mitad del curso no sabía hacer. Que locura. Sin embargo, aquel año había vuelto a su protagonismo habitual.

La mayoría la ignoraban. Pero algo debía de tener esa chica para estar siempre rodeada por Harley y Rose Weasley.

Y para ser la novia de Albus Potter.

Bueno, eso último no. Albus Potter podía ser hijo de quien le diera la gana, pero...era...

Grace no sabía como describirlo.

Lo observó un segundo. De baja estatura, con el pelo negro azabache desperdigado por su cabeza, sin gracia, y su delgada figura intentando no ser mordida por el lagarto no del todo pacífico en el que se había convertido su libro. Era muy tranquilo. No traía ningún tipo de problema, a diferencia de su hermano mayor James, que amaba el peligro. Tranquilo.  
Demasiado para su gusto.

-Tal vez si dejaras de meterte con el trabajo de Charlotte tu lagarto dejará de parecer una biblioteca. Si permites un consejo, creo que diste tres vueltas de varita en lugar de cuatro.

-Oh, calla Weasley. Todos sabemos que Sanders es tu protegida, pero no la tomes conmigo.

-Como quieras.

Cuando la clase dio a su fin, la idea que Grace tenía en mente se abrió más paso. Los alumnos se retiraban con apremio mientras Scorpius y Josh esperaban en la puerta. Pero ella les hizo una seña para que se fueran y ellos no discutieron.

Se colgó la bolsa al hombro, guardó el libro-lagarto en su lugar, de nuevo convertido en objeto (al animal todavía no había podido eliminarle las letras) y se dirigió a la mesa del profesor Redfield, que escribía la siguiente lección en la pizarra, al  
método Muggle.

Como estaba de espaldas, lo llamó.

-¿Profesor?

Él dio un respingo.

-¿Wilson?

-¿Le importa si hablo un momento con usted?

-Ummm...-La tiza chirrió contra la superficie negra- un dibujo  
más...ya está- se dio la vuelta por fin- ¿Qué quieres comentarme?

-Esto...esto me resulta un poco incómodo. Verá, sé que usted es el jefe de la casa Ravenclaw y que para estas cosas debería acudir a la profesora Badgreen, la jefa de mi casa, pero...no me veo capaz de contarle este problema a ella.

Una pequeña sonrisilla de resignación apareció por el afable y surcado rostro del profesor.

-Puede que te resulte raro, pero no es la primera vez que me dicen esto. A mí y a mis otros dos compañeros jefes de casa. Puedes imaginar cuanto le gusta eso al profesor Patterson, que siempre insistió en que Mary era incompetente para el cargo que tiene. Sin embargo, el  
profesor Longbottom, siempre tan discreto para esas cosas...

-Profesor- interrumpió Grace.

-Lo siento. Sin duda me fui por las ramas. Puedes contarme tus problemas.

-Sólo tengo uno. Creo. Verá...bueno...¿usted sabe de quien soy hija? sabe mi historia, tal vez.

El rostro del hombre se volvió más serio.

-Me temo que no es ningún secreto. Y menos entre profesores. Se supone que tenemos que ocuparnos de tu formación, pero también de tu bienestar.

-Lo dice por Michael ¿verdad?- murmuró con voz queda.

-Lamentablemente si.

-No le tengo miedo.

-Lo sé. Pero también sabes que podrías.

Grace se estremeció entera por dentro.  
Uno de sus mayores miedos, desde que entró en Hogwarts, tenía nombre y apellidos.

Michael Samdon.

Michael tenía el pelo  
del color de la coraza de un escornabois y la piel  
blanca, como un aristócrata de otra época. Tenía los ojos verdes, del color de la hierba en primavera. Vivos, observadores, alertas. Los tenía como Grace, y ella y Michael los tenían como  
los de su madre.

La misma madre.

Grace podía ser muchas cosas, pero tonta y osada no, nunca había intentado un acercamiento con él. De todas formas, ni los habían presentado alguna vez.

Porque ella era huérfana de madre, pero Michael no. Grace era el gran error en la vida de los Samdon.

«¿Cómo pudo pasar?» se preguntaba todo el tiempo. Para tener hijos había que hacer "ciertas cosas" y si Pansy era de esas familias asquerosas de linaje de Sangres limpias ¿no se suponía que debía odiar a los Muggles?

Desde luego, si el  
padre y la madre de Grace se hubieran amado alguna vez, Michael sería el que no tuviera madre.

Pero no era así. Y aunque parecía que Grace fruto de un error del que todavía no sabía toda la enturbiada historia, dolía. En el fondo lo hacía.

Solía preguntarse a menudo si aquella mirada de escondida maldad de Michael, su hermanastro de séptimo año cuyo pasatiempo favorito era pelear con James Potter y sus amigos, estaba escondida en la mirada de Pansy Sandom o en la de su "esposo"

En cualquier caso, ella tenía una pregunta que formular.

-De hecho quiero hablar de él...bueno, no exactamente de él. Una carta de San Mungo llegó hace unos días, y...en ella decía que mi madre estaba enferma. Creo que ella quiere verme pero, sinceramente...no quiero.

El profesor respetó la parada de la chica, que tomaba fuerzas para continuar.

-Pero me siento mal por ello- cerró los ojos- estoy confusa y ya no sé que hacer.

-Sabes que San Mungo no te habría avisado de su internamiento sino lo hubiera pedido ella expresamente.

-A decir verdad, todo eso es tremendamente injusto. ¡He hecho cosas todos estos años! ¡Y ella no ha estado nunca! No ha visto ninguna...

Al ver que la chica comenzaba a perder los estribos de la situación, puso una mano en su huesudo hombro, tranquilizándola.

-Lo sé. Lo entiendo.

-No...-murmuró con voz queda- no lo entiende. Ayer leí una noticia en El Profeta...un paciente murió en San Mungo de un virus extraño. Es lo que tiene mi madre, estoy tan segura como pocas cosas. Es mortal.

-No lo sabes- razonó el  
profesor, pensativo.

-Creo que eso es lo peor. No saberlo con seguridad.

Silencio.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-Sólo inténteme ayudar-suplicó

-Si dudas entre ir a visitar a tu madre y no hacerlo, tienes más posibilidades de arrepentirte si al final no lo haces. Creeme, lo sé por propia experiencia, desgraciadamente.

Grace desvió la mirada, meditando sobre aquello.

-Gracias por escucharme, profesor.

-No hay porque darlas.

-Entonces...¿qué has decidido?

-Que no voy a hacerlo.

El aire frío movió los cabellos rubios de Grace, haciéndolos bailar enfrente de su rostro. Scorpius estaba espatarrado  
en la hierba leyendo el  
libro de pociones al revés (tenía una extraña teoría que estaba confirmando) y Josh simplemente tenía la mirada perdida en el lago de Hogwarts. Excepto cuando había formulado la pregunta, que la había mirado.

-¿No?

-Lo que dijo el profesor Redfield me hizo darme cuenta de que mi miedo a lo que ocurra allí es más fuerte que el supuesto arrepentimiento que me entrará si no la visito. A si que no lo voy a hacer, y zanjemos el  
asunto.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Su razonamiento parecía, tal  
como lo que a la propia palabra se refiere, razonable.

-¿Qué hace Weasley viniendo hacia aquí?

Era cierto, Rose Weasley se acercaba hacia ellos decidida y con la cabeza excesivamente alta. Los tres mantuvieron contacto visual con ella (Scorpius en una posición un tanto incómoda, como medio incorporado) hasta que la pelirroja se detuvo.

-Hola

No recibió respuesta.

-Escuchad- Grace se fijó en los extraños papeles que llevaba debajo del brazo- tal vez penséis que esto es extraño, y de hecho hay gente en que no está de acuerdo en que...bueno, en fin. ¿Habéis leído los periódicos últimamente?-preguntó nerviosa.

- ¿Weasley?-sólo dijo Josh.

-Están ocurriendo cosas- murmuró Rose- de alguna manera u otra...acabarán afectándonos a todos.

- ¿Te refieres a esas desapariciones de las que habla El Profeta?- preguntó  
Scorpius.

Rose asintió lentamente.

-No sólo de eso. Escuchad, si os interesa...- suspiró- de verdad que no puedo explicaros más aquí y ahora, pero un grupo de alumnos...estamos muy preocupados por la situación que estamos viviendo. Hace años que no desaparece tanta gente, no muere un número de gente tan significativo por causas extrañas. Y...hay cosas que no sabéis que...

-¿Qué estás insinuando? ¿Estás intentando meternos miedo?- interrumpió Scorpius- tal vez estés un poco paranoica con todo esto ¿no?

Rose estaba llegando al límite de su nerviosismo. Se acercó a Scorpius (parecía que iba a pegarle) que estaba sentado en la hierba con las piernas cruzadas, y dejó caer uno de sus papeles que llevaba. Cayó deslizándose con gracia por el aire hasta llegar a caer en su regazo.

-No sé. Tal vez yo sea una paranoica. O tu estás demasiado ciego. En cualquier caso, es sólo problema tuyo.

Echó una última mirada a los otros dos y se alejó con aire altanero, como si hubiese salido triunfadora de una guerra que ya consideraba ganada. Albus Potter esperaba a su prima a lo lejos, murmurando algo a su amigo Harley, que parecía sonreír divertido mientras Rose se acercaba a ellos. Ann Anderson, de la mano de Albus los miraba, como pensativa.

-Me siento muy observado- murmuró Josh.

-Yo siento que hay mucho Gryffindor tocando las narices últimamente- gruñó Scorpius.

Grace se dio cuenta de que se había puesto rojo. No creía que fuera de ira precisamente.

-Oh, vamos- se burló Josh- ni que los Griffindors te molestaran precisamente. Sobretodo las chicas ¿eh? ¿eh?

-Oh, cállate.

-¿Que dice el papel?

Scorpius desenrolló el pergamino. Leyó:

"Miércoles en la salida a Hogsmade.  
Tienda Sortilegios Weasley, cuatro y media"

-Tienes una cita- se burló Grace.

-¿Eso es todo lo que dice?

-Eso parece. Pues vaya...Weasley está loca. Que novedad.

-Pues yo voy a ir- dijo Josh.

-¿Y gastar toda nuestra excursión a Hogsmade en una reunión llena de Gryffindors?- protestó Scorpius.

-Tampoco es que nos vayan a comer. Y no puedes negar que Weasley tiene algo de razón. En los periódicos aparecen cosas muy extrañas- alegó Grace.

-Si claro, Voldemort ha vuelto ¿no?- dijo Scorpius con ironía. Pero debió de acordarse de algo repentinamente, porque dejó de sonreír burlón inmediatamente.

-No...bueno, ya lo pensaremos ¿no? tenemos tiempo...casi una semana.

Y así quedó aquel  
asunto. Era realmente confuso.

Que Weasley se hubiera explicado un poco mejor.

Horas después (muchas horas después) Grace estaba sentada a los pies del sofá de la sala común de Slytherin, con Josh rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos por detrás, apoyando su ancha espalda en el  
sillón, y con las luces verdosa de la estancia iluminando levemente su rostros, haciendo extrañas figuras en ellos.

-No se lo digas a nadie, pero no había pasado tanto pánico en la vida-murmuró ella.

Él la apretó con fuerza, protegiéndola...de nada en aquel momento.  
Estaban completamente solos. Eran las dos de la mañana y todos dormían o al menos intentaban hacerlo.

Menos ellos.

Dicen que existen muchas casualidades en la vida, y una de ellas era que si Michael Sandom había ignorado tantos años a Grace, el día en el que más se hablaba de ello había decidido que su hermana menor existía.

Todavía recordaba los brazos de el chico aprisionándola a la entrada de la Sala común, por sorpresa y sin dar posibilidad de que Grace reaccionara. Nadie acudió en su ayuda en ese momento (al menos hasta que Josh entró de volver de cenar, tan temprano como siempre) porque de los pocos que estaban presentes, todos eran amigos de Sandom, o le tenían el suficiente miedo.

-Vas a escucharme atentamente, Wilson-ella había estado a punto de gritar al notar como la estrellaba contra la pared, pero solamente inhaló aire, ahogando cualquier sonido- si sabes lo que te conviene, vas a procurar mantenerte al margen de todo. De todo ¿entediste? O te pasarán cosas que vas a lamentar. Vas a lamentar, y mucho- le gruñó.

Si no hubiera llegado su amigo  
en aquel momento, no sabe que podría haber pasado. O con que la habría amenazado. No le había contado ese episodio a nadie (ni siquiera a Scorpius) pero se acabarían enterando todos. Así funcionaba.

- Vale, Samdon te ha dejado claro que no quiere que vayas a ver a vuestra madre- dijo Josh, intentado sonar tranquilizador- pero de todas formas no ibas a hacerlo, así que...

-No me ha dado mucho tiempo a decírselo- murmuro ella- además creo que no se refería sólo a eso.

Él no dijo nada por un rato.

-Tú también entendiste algo de lo que dijo Weasley antes ¿verdad? sé que no mencionó la palabra por respeto a Scorpius, o eso creo, pero se refería a los Neomortífagos. No son tan poco peligrosos como hace años, eso era lo que intentaba decir. De alguna manera creo que se han hecho más fuertes y peligrosos.

Grace había descubierto hacía tres años que el padre de Scorpius había formado parte de los Mortífagos. Que había sido algo así como "un Mortífago obligado" y que había escapado de Voldemort en cuanto le había sido posible. Ella sabía que esa no podía ser exactamente la verdad, pero eso fue lo que dijo el chico. Por eso Grace y Josh procuraban no hablar nunca de Mortífagos, o de los desgraciadamente famosos Neomortífagos.

Había una sospecha que llevaba demasiado tiempo rondando la mente de la Slytherin, y era si el padre de Michael, Hennic Sandom, era uno de esos Neomortífagos. Algo le decía que sí.

«No son tan poco peligrosos como hace años, eso era lo que intentaba decir»

Tal vez Weasley y sus amigos tuvieran respuestas a varias de sus incógnitas.

Y tal vez Michael  
le advirtiera que se mantuviera alejada de todo aquello o pagaría las consecuencias.

Pero ¿porqué?  
También podía ser que Hennic la odiara tanto como a su propio padre (él podía estar en peligro). Todo era muy confuso. Pero al  
mismo tiempo...

-Ahora todo está un poco más claro- finalizó ella.

Decidida a apartar todos esos pensamientos de su cabeza, se dio la vuelta y se recolocó envolviendo la cadera su amigo con sus piernas y rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos. Su piel oscura contrastaba con la blanca de ella, aunque la luz verde sin duda era hermosa en la piel del chico, que sonreía.

-Si no fueras gay creo que te besaría-soltó Grace, impulsivamente.

Josh rió y después de un silencio misterioso se incorporó y la besó de lleno en la boca, moviendo los gruesos labios de forma casi cómica sobre los finos de ella.

Lejos de molestarse, la chica rió a carcajadas, rompiendo el beso.

-¿No decías que me besarías?- se burló él mientras Grace opacaba su risa en el hombro de él, abrazándole.

-Me refería a que me gustarías.

-Tal vez en otra vida tú a mí también.

-Casémonos-bromeó.

-En cuanto ponga una reja entre nosotros.

Silencio.

-¿Cuando se lo vas a decir a Scorpius?- susurró ella, de nuevo seria.

Él no respondió nada. Lo notó ponerse tenso debajo de ella.

-Es injusto que él lo sepa y yo no-argumentó.

-Tú no eres un chico- dijo de pronto con la voz más ronca- no pensarás que me siento atraído hacia ti, o algo así.

-Acabas de besarme.

-Grace...-suplicó.

-Ya te entiendo- le aclaró- ya lo sabes. Pero igual que a mi me gustan los chicos y no me siento atraída por Scorpius, entenderá que tú igual.

-No es fácil. Contigo fue más fácil, sin duda. E incluso con mis padres. Pero ya sabes como es la familia de Scorpius. Si ya no lo dejan venir de vacaciones con nosotros por el tema de la sangre...

-No sabemos si es por eso.

-Ni él mismo. Pero en el caso de que sea por eso, imagínate como se pondrían si se enteran de que tiene un amigo homosexual.

-No tengas miedo. Sólo ten valor y díselo.

- Si fuera valiente me habrían puesto en Gryffindor.

-¿Y cual es el refrán más conocido? "Un Slytherin valiente vale más que cien Gryffindors"

-Tal vez tengas razón. Lo intentaré

Aquella noche, Grace soñó con Neomortífagos, Scorpius homosexuales y ellas mismas que decían a Samdon que asistiría a la reunión de Rose Weasley, argumentando a gritos que  
UN SLYTHERIN VALIENTE (al no hacer caso a sus amenazas), VALÍA POR MIL MILLONES DE GRYFFINDORS.

**Gracias por leer. Espero la historia consiga interesar a alguien.**

**Saludos :)**

**MS/FS**


	4. Ayuda mutua

Casi una semana después, en el día miércoles 23 de febrero, tres jóvenes ataviados con ropas invernales (verdes y plateadas) que ya no hacían tanta falta como semanas antes, recorrían una de las pocas calles de Hogsmade. En el reloj de uno de ellos (del más alterado, Scorpius) marcaban las cuatro y veinte. Justo en ese momento, el grupo de tres se detuvo.

-Es aquí-dijo Josh. Aunque no era estrictamente necesario haber aclarado nada, ya que frente a ellos se encontraba la sucursal de Sortilegios Weasley en Hogsmade. Grace observó el interior y observó también a la multitud inmensa de alumnos que miraban los artículos de la tienda.

-Es pronto ¿tenemos que entrar ya?- protestó Scorpius.

-Oh, vamos- discutió su amigo- amo esta tienda. Y nunca me dejáis entrar. Pero que ningún Weasley me oiga decir eso.

Así que entraron. Estar dentro de aquella tienda no era sólo  
adentrarse en una tienda de artículos de broma. Para Grace, no del todo acostumbrada a visitar tiendas mágicas, estar allí era como estar soñando. Todo estaba muy lleno de color. Alumnos con aspecto de querer vomitar la empujaban para encontrar un sitio para devolver sus pastillas vomitivas. Es decir, su vómito.

Se paró un momento porque un alumno grandote que no sabía de donde había salido (creía que estaba en Hufflepuff) le cortaba el paso. Escuchó a duras penas un "¿vienes al baile conmigo?" balbuceante.

-Lo siento, ni siquiera sé tu nombre- dijo esquivándole.

-Ewan

-Encantada, Ewan.

Y siguió avanzando como si nada.

-¿Y no se te ha ocurrido  
en porqué, exactamente, nos han traído a un sitio tan público para lo que se supone, es una reunión un poco más privada?- gruño Scorpius muy cerca de su oído. El sitio en los pasillos no sobraba precisamente. Aún así, Grace casi no le entendió. Algo no muy lejos de allí parecía haber explotado.

Se paró en un estante muy llamativo lleno de collares plateados parecidos a chapas militares Muggles. A simple vista, eran normales, pero vio que uno despedía por la chapa leves luces de colores, haciendo preciosas figuras en la pequeña superficie.

-Oh, es precioso- murmuró maravillada.

-¿No le vas a comprar un collar de esos a tu novia, Malfoy Junior?- exclamó el  
propietario de la tienda, George Weasley. Grace ni siquiera le había visto entre tanta gente. Tampoco le habría esperado. George y su hermano menor Ron nunca estaban en la tienda, y si estaban, era en la del Callejón Diagon, no en la de Hogsmade, que era mucho más pequeña- son para parejas. Nuestro nuevo producto ¡están vendiéndose como cervezas de mantequilla!

-¿Hacen algo en especial?- preguntó Grace, ignorando que el señor Weasley se había metido con Scorpius y este parecía más tenso que el palo de una Nimbus 2009, y el hecho de que había insinuado que ellos eran novios.

-¿Que si hacen algo en especial?- respondió- son más poderosos que un anillo de compromiso, creo yo. Un simple hechizo para conectar los collares y sentirás todas las sensaciones del que lleve el collar vinculado. Controlador ¿verdad? a mí me asusta un poco. Pero a los que lo compraron parece que no. Cada color es un sentimiento. Este- dijo agarrando el collar de color del estante- salió defectuoso, funciona solo y se ilumina de todos los colores. En fin...diez galeones.

-¿¡Diez Galeones!?-se escandalizó Scorpius.

-Para ti, cien, pequeño Malfoy. Y no me digas que eres pobre, que no cuela.

-¿Te hace sentir lo mismo que la otra persona?

-Claro que no- interrumpió Rose Weasley. Grace habría jurado que la gente reconocible aparecía de la nada- para eso son los colores. Sólo te avisan. Mi padre estuvo trabajando en esto años. Tio George- dijo mirando a su tio- unos pocos más y empezaremos.

-¿Como sabré cuales son?- le pregunto él ojeando a la multitud.

-La mayoría que dijeron que vendrían ya están en el sótano. Creo que falta un grupito de Ravenclaws de sexto, pero podemos empezar sin ellos. Tenemos suficiente gente. Vuestro amigo ya está dentro- les indicó a los chicos- ir al cuatro de artículos de alta gama. En el suelo hay una trampilla. Es por allí. Id ya mismo.

Así lo hicieron. Un sentimiento de incertumbre rodeaba a Grace mientras bajaba al sótano con su amigo (sin ser visto por nadie, los artículos de alta gama eran tan caros que nadie se interesaba por ellos) y se encontraban con un gran sótano espacioso y casi vacío. Excepto por la gran cantidad de gente que había. Calculó entre quince y veintimuchos.  
Localizaron rápidamente a Josh, que hablaba muy interesado con una chica de cuarto de Ravenclaw y una amiga de su mismo curso. Se acercaron a él esquivando alguna caja.

-...y cuando menos lo esperaba mi familia, ellos atraparon a mi padre y lo tuvieron secuestrado semanas. Ron Weasley también estuvo retenido.Y otros. Casi mueren. Creo que después de eso él dejó el cuerpo de Aurores. Para entonces Hermione iba a tener a Hugo. Dice mi madre que ella lo pasó fatal. Claro, mi madre también pero como mi madrina, no quiere hablar mucho de ello.

-Si, supongo que no es muy agradable recordar eso- concordó Josh con gravedad.

-¿De qué habláis?- interrumpió Scorpius.

-Hablaba con Clarissa sobre los Neomortífagos- respondió un tanto incómodo- Dice que su padre era...

-Es-corrigió.

-Es Auror y que casi lo matan hace años.

-Así que estamos aquí para hablar de ellos- dijo Scorpius entendiendo por fin. Su expresión era grave y seria como tallada en granito, y su cuerpo estaba tan tensado como la cuerda de una guitarra a ounto de ser rompida por tanto estiramiento.

Era díficil explicar como podía entender Grace a Scorpius, pero le tomó de la muñeca en señal reconfortante. Quería decirle algo así como "nadie te echará nada en cara a ti" pero Clary, su amiga y el resto de los presentes estaban demasiado cerca. Aún así creyó que su mirada fue lo suficiente significativa.

Oyeron el  
sonido de la trampilla al cerrarse. Harley y Rose descendían por la escalera de la misma. Grace estaba lo sufientemente cerca para oír algo así como "...George no entre" que la chica le decía a su amigo.

-Me quedaré a la entrada, entonces- le escuchó decir con aquel acento extraño, marcado y cantarín al mismo tiempo.

Cuando se situó enfrente del grupo, se hizo el silencio.

La pelirroja carraspeó.

-¿Albus?

El chico emergió del grupo, que comenzaba a sentarse en las pocas cajas que había.  
-Cuidado, nunca sabes lo que puede salir de ellas- advirtió Hugo Weasley, que también estaba presente. No se sentó.

Grace veía a duras penas a los presentes. Los reconocía por la voz. Sólo la ayuda de un pequeño ventanuco los salvaba de la completa oscuridad.  
No veía a ningún Slytherin más por ninguna parte. Tampoco le extrañó.

-Ejem, bien. Bueno, algunos no sabéis muy bien porqué estáis aquí. Otros lo intuís. Pero lo cierto es que nadie lo sabe con seguridad. Por eso, gracias por venir. Esperamos aclarar algunas cosas.

-Pensaba que estábamos aquí para hablar de Neomortífagos- interrumpió Tobías Smith, un Hufflepuff un tanto impertinente del curso de Grace, quinto.

-Si- afirmó Rose- pero no sólo eso.

-Yo había venido a saber que demonios se trae mi hermano con sus amigos-añadió James Potter, después de desordenarse el cabello.

-¡James!-le reprochó Albus.

-Oh, callaos ya- escuchó decir a Lily Potter. Scorpius soltó un pequeño respingo.

-¡Lily! ¿qué haces aquí?- se escandalizó Albus.

-La he traído yo. He pensado que también podría reírse un rato- respondió James.

-Eres idiota- le reprochó Albus. Grace nunca lo había visto tan, tan...

-Ya basta- interrumpió Rose- ¿Queréis oír lo que tenemos que decir, o queréis iros? ahí está la puerta.

-La trampilla, en realidad- aclaró Harley.

-No ayudas-le reprochó.

-Hay cosas que vosotros no sabéis y que han ido ocurriendo a lo largo de los años, en nuestro propio colegio. Tanto dentro dentro como fuera. Hemos...hemos visto Neormortífagos.

El murmullo entre los presentes se acentuó, unos cuantos ahogaron un grito.

-¡Pero si Hogwarts es seguro!

-¡Es imposible!

-No lo es. Mi teoría es que después de tantos años, las medidas que se han tomado para proteger el castillo no son tan fuertes como antaño. Luego...hay algo más. No puedo daros muchos detalles pero...es muy posible que uno de los profesores del colegio lo sea. Neomortífago.

La noticia explotó como una bomba. Tobias Smith fue uno de los primeros en levantarse como un resorte.

-¿Y eso como lo sabes?

-Dios mío ¡están dentro!

-¿Qué hacemos?

-¡No lo sabes!

-Yo me voy de este colegio...

-¡Silencio!- gritó Harley, con su potente voz.

Rose tomó aire.

-Lo sabemos porque es una sospecha del cuerpo de Aurores. Creerme que lo sabemos por eso, aunque no podamos explicaros

-¡Mucho dices y poco explicas!

-Todos los detalles...

-Lo que quiere decir es que los Neomortífagos están cerca de entrar en Hogwarts y alguien les debe de estar ayudando. Alguien con cierto mando en el castillo.

Más voces y cada vez más espantadas.

-¿Cómo sabéis eso?- se escuchó una voz femenina entre la multitud.

-Porque los hemos visto. Cierto que no exactamente este año, sino otros, pero...

-La razón por la que llevan tiempo intentando entrar en Hogwarts es porque quieren a alguien. Hace años querían algo que fue destruido. Ahora buscan a la persona que lo destruyó-intervino Albus.

Repentinamente se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

-¿A Quién?- murmuró Clarissa Waysand.

-A mí- interrumpió una voz débil.

Ann Anderson se levantó de su asiento para que todos la pudieran ver (o lo intentaran ya que era muy bajita)

Hubo varias risas incrédulas. El resto permanecieron mudos.

-¿Tú? ¿Anderson?

-¿Y porqué deberíamos preocuparnos por una cosa que tú hiciste?- preguntó Christinne Bennet.

Grace oyó que en lo alto de la escalera Harley murmuraba entre dientes un insulto en su idioma natal. Se parecía demasiado a "estúpida" como para que fuera otra cosa.

-No sólo me quieren porque destruí algo importante para ellos. Me buscan porque...

Todos esperaron la respuesta.

-Ehh bien- interrumpió Rose, cortando el silencio como  
con un cuchillo- una de las cosas que no sabéis, es que Ann no es como el resto de nosotros. Personalmente busqué en libros durante años y nunca he encontrado ninguna referencia acerca de ello. De lo que ella puede hacer.

Anderson parecía abochornada. Tanto como lo está un niño mientras todos le cantan el "cumpleaños feliz" o como lo puede estar la persona más académicamente preparada del mundo en su primera entrevista de trabajo.

Ella se aproximó a Rose y a Albus, que se mantenían serios. A Grace le hubiera gustado pensar que estaban de broma.

Nadie dijo nada.

Ann era célebre. Pero no especial. Retraída, perezosa, poco despabilada. Grace y sus amigos solían comentar que Ann y Rose eran demasiado diferentes para ser tan amigas. Tan opuestas como el día y la noche, la verdad y la mentira y la generosidad y la codicia. Sin embargo, algo las vinculaba de manera fuerte. Como un delgado hilo, pero del más resistente diamante.

Cuando se celebró el Torneo de los tres Magos en Beauxbatons el año anterior, a pesar de que se revocó la norma de que el aspirante debía de ser mayor de edad, nadie creyó que alguien de catorce años saliera elegido. De nuevo, pero esta vez legalmente. Ann, como el resto de alumnos que habían pasado la prueba para ir a Francia, echó su nombre al cáliz. Grace recordó que ninguno de los hermanos Potter participó. Oyó por ahí que su padre no se lo había permitido.

Sin duda Ann era una maga destacada, si se esforzaba. Pero nada extraordinario. O si.

-¿Y qué puedes hacer?-preguntó James Potter, mucho más serio que no hacía ni cinco minutos.

Todos esperaron la respuesta. La chica no cabía en sí de nerviosismo y verguenza. No se supone que así era como debía de estar, pero así estaba. Bo respobdió y el silencio cada vez era más horrible.

-A mí me salvó de un hombre lobo, hace dos años-soltó Harley con tanta decisión con la que un soldado defiende su castillo- simplemente le dijo, más bien le ordenó, que se detuviera, y lo  
hizo, simplemente...

-Imposible…-murmuró Grace. Aunque por algún extraño, no le pareció tan increíble al ver como Ann intentaba mirar a su amigo on una expresión de protección tan sincera como pocas cosas.

Aquella confesión de su amigo pareció darle fuerzas.

-Puedo hablar con los animales. Es una de las cualidades que…bueno, no conozco a nadie que pueda hacerlo- nadie dijo nada- de algunos oigo lo que piensan, de otros hablo en su idioma…

-Es raro, pero no especial. Todos sabemos que Voldemort podía hablar con las serpientes. Y tu padre también, Potter. Mi padre me lo dijo- intervino Lenna McLaggen.

-Puedo hacer otras cosas- respondió Ann, alzando la voz, sólo un poco- por eso me buscan. Nadie me ha visto hacer magia antes ¿no? al menos no muy complicada, y la complicada sólo en el Torneo de los tres Magos. La verdad es que no me quedó más remedio. Fui estúpida al meter mi nombre en el cáliz. Era eso o correr serio peligro

Rose y Albus se revolvieron nerviosos, repentinamente.

-Pero al no tener cuidado en la primera y segunda prueba, cuando me coloqué en primer, empecé a tener problemas- dijo, sombría.

Grace recordó que todos habían apostado que Ann ganaría el Torneo, llevaba una ventaja considerable a sus dos rivales y era muy buena. En la tercera prueba, lo fastidió.

-Me amenazaron-suspiró largamente- yo ya había procurado no destacar demasiado, pero como ya he dicho…hay gente a la que no le interesa que el resto me vean hacer magia.

-¿Porqué nos estás contando esto?

-Porque esas personas son Neomortífagos, y planean algo. Algo que no sabemos y eso debería preocuparnos a todos. Lo más seguro es que el supuesto profesor no venga sólo a matarme. Al fin, yo no soy tan importante.

-Si eres tan especial ¿porqué no lo demuestras? Aquí y ahora- intervino de nuevo Tobias Smith

Ann no pareció en desacuerdo.

-¿Cómo?

- Bátete en duelo con alguien.

-Eso puede ser peligroso-opinó.

-Puede, pero es la única forma de comparar tu magia con la de alguien. Un hechizo bastará ¿no?

Pareció pensarlo.

-Está bien, levántate.

-¿Yo?- preguntó Tobias, nervioso- yo no he dicho que me presente voluntario.

-Eres un cagado, Smith- opinó Harley en voz alta.

-Lo es-coincidió James Potter- no importa, yo lo haré- exclamó, poniéndose en pie- soy un alumno de séptimo, así que se supone que sé más magia que la mayoría de los presentes ¿alguien se opone?

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

-Me lo imaginaba.

Ann y James se colocaron frente a frente y a una posición prudente de los presentes, mientras un murmullo incomodó invadió el gran sótano.

-Ann, te conozco desde hace mucho, desde que te presenté a mi prima- le dijo James, tomando posición- no harías daño a una mosca-No parecía haber creído lo que Ann había dicho. Bueno, mucha gente pensaba que a la chica de Griffindor había algo que no le funcionaba correctamente en la cabeza.

-No, que luego la mosca le riñe- oyó murmurar Grace. No identificó al incrédulo que se burló de la chica.

-¿Crees que miento?- le dijo Ann, repentinamente ofendida- no lo habría esperado de ti. Por lo visto sólo crees conocerme.

James levantó su varita. Ann hizo lo mismo.

-¿Qué hechizo lanzarás? Mejor uno que se té de bien.

-¿Un Desmaius? Así compararemos la fuerza de los hechizos- opinó James-pero te advierto que se me dan muy bien.

-De eso se trata-respondió. ¿A la de tres?

Albus carraspeó.

-Tres, dos, uno…

Grace oyó dos gritos y dos rayos de luz roja que la cegaron por un momento. Después un ruido de algo estampándose contra unas cajas y un gruñido de dolor. Se apremió a mirar.

Ann no se había movido ni un centímetro, y su expresión era neutra. James farfullaba algo mientras Albus le ayudaba a levantarse, casi había golpeado contra la pared, que dicho sea de paso, no estaba precisamente cerca.

Los alumnos soltaron exclamaciones de sorpresa. El hechizo de James había sido bueno. Además, la mayoría sabían de sobra que James era un gran mago ¿Qué había pasado entonces?

-Ha podido ser peligroso- le reprendió Rose a su amiga- te has pasado.

La aludida frunció el ceño, mostrándose arrepentida.

-Tienes razón. Procuraré no volver a hacerlo.

James todavía parecía desorientado mientras intentaba ponerse en pie, sin éxito

-¿Hacen falta más pruebas o nos creéis ya? ¿Vais a ayudarnos?

-¿Cómo?- intervino Grace, sin poder aguantar más las ganas- la mitad de nosotros no somos útiles para…lo que sea.

-De momento no pedimos nada en concreto. Sólo ayuda cuando la necesitemos. Albus, Harley, Ann y yo no podemos hacer gran cosa. Los Neomortífagos quieren a Ann porque es especial. Tiene poderes que otros magos no. Por lo pronto, creo que sólo deberíamos vigilar si ellos están cerca de ella. Porque si están cerca de ella, están cerca de Hogwarts. Si es verdad que un profesor es uno de ellos, entonces están demasiado cerca no sólo de hacerle daño a ella, sino a todos. Así que todos corremos peligro. Eso es lo que principalmente hemos venido a deciros hoy.

Por fin las palabras y los hechos que habían ocurrido hasta entonces parecieron hacer algún efecto entre los alumnos, que empezaban a estar metidos de lleno en las palabras de Rose Weasley, como quien escucha el discurso de un político en tiempos de guerra.

- He traído una lista. Quien se quiera apuntar a la siguiente reunión, que se apunte en ella, pero que piense en las consecuencias. Avisar a más gente si queréis, pero ningún profesor debe saber esto. Creo que sabéis porque no ¿no?

Claro.

-Entonces…-murmuró Clarissa- estamos solos.

-No, Clary- respondió Albus- estamos juntos.

-Con las cosas que están ocurriendo fuera, poco podemos hacer. Hay rumores terribles sobre asesinatos y…es posible que los Mortífagos esté utilizando métodos que nunca antes habían utilizado. Una idea tomada de Muggles, por eso nunca antes se les habría ocurrido utilizar. ¿Alguien ha leído el periódico esta mañana? Está empezando una alerta en San Mungo. Un extraño virus que nadie conoce ni sabe tratar aparece de la nada y los afectados son gente que guarda algún tipo de relación negativa con Neomortífagos. Lo más seguro es que no sea una coincidencia.

El corazón de Grace golpeó con fuerza sus costillas, haciendo que soltará un gemido lastimero. Varios se giraron para mirarla. Notó como una mano suave y de dedos largos y elegantes tomaba la suya y la apretaba con fuerza, y que Josh la agarraba con fuerza del otro lado, murmurando su nombre, llamándola.

Grace no pensaba en su madre. Pensó en su padre, solo, en el mundo Muggle… sin ningún tipo de protección mientras ELLOS se atrevían a pagar la traición de Pansy con él también.

Por un momento perdió el aire, y el almacén le pareció repentinamente más pequeño y oscuro. Ella no podía hacer nada para salvarlo. Si le ocurría algo a su padre, la destruirían a ella.

Grace Wilson no amaba a cualquiera. Era recelosa, desconfiada y borde desagradable, si se lo proponía. Quizás la única lección que le había enseñado su madre era que si dejas pedazos de tu corazón a alguien, eso te fortalece, pero también puede destruirte, porque la persona puede hacer lo que quiera con ellos. Por eso, sólo había tres personas por las que moriría sin arrepentirse ni un ápice. Y se llamaban Scorpius, Joshua y Matthew Wilson. Y eso la fortalecía, de alguna manera.

Pero si le ocurría algo a alguno de los tres, la destruiría. Algo dentro de ella dejaría de tener sentido.

Y Grace tuvo más miedo que nunca jamás en su vida.

Dicen que a veces algo te hace madurar de golpe.

No recordó mucho más de lo que ocurrió. No recordó con exactitud como salió de aquel lugar, como salió de la tienda, como huyó de todo, como llegó a Hogwarts y cómo, después de convencer a sus amigos de que necesitaba estar sola, (aislándolos de sus problemas, en un mecanismo estúpido de defensa al dolor) estaba a aquellas horas de la noche sola, vagando por los corredores de Hogwarts, escondida bajo el hueco de un retrato que no había podido ver, de cuyo nombre no quería acordarse…en fin.

Grace lloró, no pudo evitarlo. Lloraba, y no sabía muy bien porqué. Un montón de pensamientos se entremezclaban, haciendo que Grace se confundiera.

Pensó en Pansy también. Aunque sentía tristeza por ella, también sentía un sentimiento mucho más difícil de describir.

Se limpió una lágrima traicionera con cierta rabia, mientras apoyaba la espalda en la fría pared. Todo estaba tan oscuro que ni siquiera se había molestado en colocarse, cogiendo una mala postura.

De repente pensó en los Malfoy. ¿Como había sido tan estúpida? ¡ellos seguramente eran de los que más corrían peligro ¿o no? ¡si! ¿como pudo haberse preocupado sólo por ella, y no también por como Scorpius se sentía?

Se sintió fatal. Se prometió a sí misma hablar con él en cuanto pudiera.

Eso la despertó un poco de su atontamiento.

Eso, y que oyó un ruido a lo lejos de pasos dirijiéndose al lugar donde ella se encontraba.

Tal vez debería haber tenido cuidado con los ruidos de sollozos que había emitido.

La luz de una varita cada vez se hizo más cercana.

Grace tenía la vista nublada y recién cegada por la repentina luz, pero juraría que tenía a Albus Potter delante.

-¡Os pillé! ¡Vosotros...¿eh? ¡Wilson!- se sorprendió el chico.

-¿Quieres apartar esa luz de mi cara, Potter?- le dijo con brusquedad.

-¿Que? ¡oh! bueno...¿que haces aquí? la ronda de prefectos es de Griffindor hoy.

Grace no respondió nada. Potter no podía ser más tonto.

-¿Estás llorando?- preguntó, con más gravedad.

-No- soltó, con rabia. Se sentía intimidada si él estaba de pie y ella sentada, así que salió del  
hueco del retrato levántandose- largo.

-¿Como que largo? ¡no puedes estar aquí!  
va contra las normas...

-¡Me importan una mierda las normas! ¡vete!- casi gritó Grace.

-¿Quieres dejar de gritar? ¡como nos pillen se nos va a caer el pelo!

-Entonces será mejor que me vaya- dijo, gruñendo. Empezó a avanzar.

-Por ahí no se va a la sala de Slytherin- le espetó Albus siguiéndola- no puedes vagar por el castillo a estas horas ¿es que no estabas hoy? ¿no escuchaste nada de lo que dijimos?

Grace se detuvó y más lágrimas traicioneras acudieron de golpe a sus ojos.

Se desplomó al pie de la escalera que estaba a punto de bajar, y apoyó la cabeza en la pidera fría de su derecha, sin fuerzas. Echando toda su angustia por la mirada.

Pasaron los minutos y Albus Potter no abrió la boca. Grace pensó que no lo había oído marchar, pero todavía el sitio no estaba totalmente oscuro. Se dio la vuelta.

Y él seguía allí plantado.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó, más sorprendida y exasperada que borde, como anteriormente.

-Ya te he dicho que no puedes estar sola.

Grace no objetó nada esta vez, probó con otra cosa.

-¿Dónde está tu novia?

Ann era la prefecta de Griffindor. Antes era Weasley, pero renunció. Al menos Grace no sabía porqué.

Notó que Albus se ponía visiblemente incómodo detrás de su varita.

-No ha podido venir...no se encontraba bien.

Se notaba que mentía. Ella no insistió. No era de naturaleza cotilla. Los asuntos de los demás le importaban bien poco.

-Entonces tú también estás sólo. No sé porque te escandalizas tanto- soltó un hipido, mientras procuraba parar por fin de llorar.

-Bueno, ahora ya no...además, yo no estoy llorando.

Sin permiso de ella, avanzó y ocupó también el primer peldaño de la escalera, a varios metros de ella, haciendo la distancia soportable.

Potter era un compañero se movió ni hizo ningún ruido.

Grace se sentía un tanto incómoda con su presencia. Pero eso, comprendió casi una hora después, la ayudaba a no pebsar en otras cosas.

Potter era silencioso. Pero no callado.

-Seguramente los Sanadores encontrarán la cura del virus, y salvarán a tu madre. No le pasará nada.

Grace se sorprendió.

-¿Cómo...

-"El Profeta" además, noté como te ponías cuando Rose mencionaba...bueno, ya sabes...

- No es exactamente mi madre. Temo por mi padre, también- soltó, incapaz de guardarselo.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿A quién le contaba aquello? por Dios...

-Sinceramente, no creo que Neomortífagos se preocupen mucho por él.

-Eso quiero creer-resondió en voz baja.

-Es decir...

-No, ya se lo que quieres decir. El error es de mi madre, no de un "sucio Muggle". Pero aún así...

Albus asentía, pero Grace no le vio.

-No estáis solos- dijo Albus después de demasiado- ni deberiáis estarlo. Cuanto más solo estás, más vulnerable eres.

-Mi padre está solo- musitó.

-Quizá no. Sólo tienes que saber pedir ayuda a las personas adecuadas.

-¿Tu y tus amigos?- ironizó Grace.

-No, esta claro que no. Pero quizá pueda intentar algo...

Ella no respondió, el sueño estaba ganando una batalla contra los nervios, y su sistema empezaba a apagarse poco a poco. La voz de Albus Potter empezó a alejarse poco a poco. No tuvo fuerzas para decirle que no se alejara, que si lo hacía, volvería a estar sola y esta vez no le gustaría...

Despertó cuando comenzó a ver la luz del día. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Tenía los músculos entumecidos y le dolía la cabeza como si tuviera un grupo de percusión dentro.

Se incorporó trabajosamente. ¿Dónde estaba? Intentó abrir al máximo los ojos

¡El hueco del retrato! pero...ella

Potter...

¿Lo había soñado o había pasado de verdad?

La verdad es que no lo tenía nada claro.

La chica salió rápidamente de allí, rogando porque las clases no hubieran empezando.

Cuando llegó la hora de la clase de Transformaciones, Grace buscó la mirada de Albus todo el tiempo. No la encontró. El chico parecía más ausente que nunca. Tal vez Weasley se había percatado de lo mucho que ella miraba a su primo. Esperaba que no, no se fuera a hacer una idea inequívoca.

Se frustó, se frustró de verdad. Lo había soñado todo ¿verdad o mentira?

Inconscientemente, despejó todas sus preocupaciones priorizando aquella tan insignificante. De todas formas, aquel dia estaba totalmente ida. Totalmente desconectada.

Y aquella noche, no podía dormir. A pesar de que Protea roncaba como siempre y Erized hablaba en sueños como todas las noches (y eso  
no era impedimento para que se durmiera ,ya que estaba más que acostumbrada) no podía dormir.

Minutos después tomó una decisión estúpida. Se vistió y salió otra vez de la sala común.  
Después de una hora buscando por todas partes (y evitando al conserje para que no le castigasen) no había Albus Potter por ninguna parte. Debió de haberlo previsto. Ni siquiera era la noche de prefectos Griffindors. Le tocaba a Ravenclaw.

No supo ni porqué lo intentó.

Sin embargo, al tercer día, después de que Scorpius y ella revisaran meticulosamente los periódicos en busca de una mala noticia que afortunadamente no encontraron, Grace seguía saliendo por las noches, como  
sonámbula, consiguiendo no ser vista.

Ya no esperaba encontrar a Potter, ahora era más bien algo automático, como si tuviera que hacerlo por un extraño motivo. De alguna manera se sentía mejor moviéndose, aunque lo normal sería que se sintiera más desprotegida. Además, no podía dormir mientras no acabara de llegar la carta de su padre. Era demasiafo importante asegurarse de que todo iría bien.

También dicen que cuando dejas de buscar algo, lo encuentras.

Lo encontró en las escaleras donde había estado el otro día, apuntó con su varita a su espalda. Sus hombros estaban hundidos y su espalda encorvada. No parecía ser buena señal.

-¿Potter?- lo llamó en voz baja, después de conjurar el "lumos" para mirarle.

Se dio la vuelta. No pareció enfadado, quizá un poco extrañado.

-¿Wilson? ¿Otra vez tú?

Algo dentro de ella dio una pequeña sacudida.

-¿Prefieres que fuera Filch?

Albus no le hizo caso.

Se quedaron sin nada que decir.

-Ya sé que no debería estar por aquí…pero mi habitación me agobia.

Se negaría a decirle a cualquiera que tenía pesadillas en las que Michael entraba en el cuarto de las chicas de quinto y le hacía cosas más desagradables que las de la semana anterior.

El chico tardó en responder.

-Creo que a mí me pasa lo mismo.

Casi sin pensarlo Grace volvió a ocupar el mismo sitio que el día anterior. El aire ya no parecía tan irrespirable y la tensión presente había decidido marcharse a otra parte.

-Parece que hoy es a ti a quien le ocurre algo ¿me lo vas a contar?

No respondió.

-Es injusto que el otro dia tú e hicieras el pesado y hoy no me quieras contar… ¿no será nada grave?

-No es grave, supongo- dijo Albus, arrastrando las palabras- se supone que es una noticia feliz, pero no puedo evitar… escapar para que nadie vea que me parece mal.

-Cuéntalo, el otro día a mí me hizo sentir mejor hablarlo.

Él no dijo nada hasta minutos después, y la chica respetó su silencio tal y como él lo había hecho el día anterior.

-Harley se va. Se va de Hogwarts.

Soltó lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

-¿Qué? ¿Lo han expulsado?

-¿Qué? ¡No, claro que no! es sólo que la escuela Muggle para la que lleva años pidiendo admisión por fin lo ha admitido, y él no puede dejar escapar esta oportunidad.

-Pero…

-Es difícil estar feliz por alguien si va a marcharse. Pero en el fondo tenía que haberlo visto venir. Nada lo ata al mundo mágico, así que…

La verdad es que Grace se quedó sin habla. ¡No era el mejor momento para irse del castillo! ¿Cómo podía hacerlo?

A la chica le llevó horas darse cuenta de que podía haber sentido lástima por Albus, pena porque un compañero se marchara. Enfado, porque se marchara en aquel momento…

Pero lo que sintió acerca de eso fue mucho peor.

Sintió envidia.

Probablemente sería la única alumna de Hogwarts que no sentía el castillo como su hogar.

Nunca se había sentido tan encerrada.

** Bien. Pues el siguiente capítulo ya no será de Grace. ¿Qué tal os cae Rose Weasley, y porqué no conocemos algo más que su lado autoritario?**

**El capítulo iba a ser todavía más largo, pero…decidí guardarme algunas sorpresillas para más adelante.**

**Saludos.**

**Si llegaste hasta aquí, es que te gustó aunque sea un poco el fic. Y ya que llegaste...¿me puedes dejar un review? ¿Por favor? ¿Por no favor? ¿Por la compasión hacia la escritora insegura de su historia?**


End file.
